wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dried Lives
So, this is a fanfiction that stars the Sea Kingdom and my OC, Black-Chameleon. I already made a book on her, but this is when she is stuck in her SeaWing form due to her animus-enchanted scroll peices were stolen. A quick key: This means thoughts, "This" '' means what is being said in Aqautic. Also, This will have some refrences to Possible, but Not Probable. This is a sort of short book. This is only book 1! -Prolouge- 3 weeks before Chapter 1 - 7,000 years after the Great SandWing Sucsession - Black-Chameleon looked down at her key-locked bag, seeing all her papers safe. She decided to turn into Lion-Fish. As she did, she was attacked from behind. She whirled around to see a glittering and dazzling IceWing with her key. She flahed her aqautic scales, blinding the IceWing for a second. In that small second she let her tail push the IceWing into the water. She noticed the IceWing was King Black-Ice, the mute dragon. ''Ugh. Him. She let King Black-Ice drown, knowing the King can't use his death-breath in the warm ocean. She stared at her side, noticing that King Black-Ice had grasped onto the sack contaning her forms. She screeched in anger. He lifted into the air, flying away from Lion-Fish. She felt a small bit of frost on her snout, and that was the last trace of King Black-Ice from her eyes right then and there. Chapter 1 She stared at the hatchery in envy. She was missing out on this beauty. She noticed that she was with abandoned dragonets. She noticed their ages. Her milky green blind-looking eyes locked on one dragonet. It turns out he was 40. 10 years above her. These dragons and dragonets were definetly NOT wanted. She heard the door open and swirled around, swimming. She saw a dark green SeaWing walk to her. "I have a feeling that history has it's eyes on you. You will make a good dragonet." ''Lion-Fish swam out of the hatchery, feeling sorry for those abandonded dragons and dragonets. She noticed that the dragon was leading her to the Ruins of the Summer Palace. When she entered, she saw the damage what the SkyWings did up close all those years ago. She still followed those dragons as they led her to the room were Queen Coral slept. An emerald and blue dragon looked up. "Who is this?" she snarled. Lion-Fish sighed, knowing she was going to have to state her name. "Lion-Fish is my name," she whispered, but audible enough for her to hear. "Follow me," the female SeaWing snarled, leading her to the prison cells. "You will live here until I think you are going to be a good dragon," she snarled. Lion-Fish sighed, knowing how to escape. "Do not do that!" shouted the dark green SeaWing, "You always do this to dragons and dragonets in there, Fishheart! It's really not fair. Look at this dragons patterns! She is royal! She will NOT be treated like this!" The emerald blue dragon murmured, "Fine.. but if she gets out of hand...." Chapter 2 Lion-Fish stared up at the school. ''I have a feeling an animus made this whole school. She slowly swam in, waiting for a bully to come and attack her. She noticed a couple of 30 year-old dragons. She was NOT alone with her aging. A light blue female dragon smiled at her and seemed exited while flashing her scales , "Hello. Welcome to the school of SeaWings. You will be starting Begginer! Enter to the Great Hall, and in the top left corner there is a sign that says 'Begginers'. Once you enter there, you walk straight ahead until you see a sign that says Dorms. Once in the Dorms, you turn the closest left." Lion-Fish nodded and walked into the Great Hall. It was gigantic, reaching up to the surface off of what she heard. She found the corner and swam as fast as she could over to her corner. She went straight ahead to the Dorms. She looked for the closest left turn and walking in to see a milky green dragon in the dorm, her eyes milky green as well. She noticed "Who are you?" asked the dragon. "Lion-Fish," she relpied. Lion-Fish stared at her with milky-green eyes.10 ledges, just for sleeping. She chose the one that fit her needs. She sat on her ledge, looking for more dragons to come in. A dark blue dragon swam in, choosing the ledge behind hers. Lion-Fish examined the other dragons, knowing that King Black-Ice stole her pages and gave them to a 30 year-old SeaWing. She let her jewlry sparkle in the light. The other SeaWings stared at her in wonder. "Who are you guys?" ''Lion-Fish asked. The milky green dragon said, "''Angelica." The dark blue SeaWing said, "Seabed. Who are you?" "Lion-Fish," ''She replied. Suddenly a stream of dragons came in. One of them sat on Lion-Fish's ledge. She narrowed her eyes at him, her slightly hooked talons threating him. "''Move it!" ''Lion-Fish flashed her scales. He swam away, knowing Lion-Fish will be a small problem. She noticed the key-locked pack she used to have that was stolen. "''Can I see the sack?" Lion-Fish asked. "Sure!" replied the dragon. She unlocked it and saw her papers. Chapter 3 She stared at the dragon in bewilderment. It was her papers! She lashed her tail and slapped him with her tail. "Who gave these to you?" she asked. "King Black-Ice," ''he replied. Lion-Fish opened a box and stuffed the key and sack in it. She locked the box. "''Hey!" said the dragon, angrily. "These belong to me. King Black-Ice stole these papers," she explained. All the SeaWings in the room nodded. End of Book 1 in the series of Broken Seas. Hope you enjoyed! This took 2 days. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)